


Who Let The Dogs Out?

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Deszcze niespokojne, Dom!Rick, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Pancerni, Puppy Play, Rick Likes Shane's Fantasy, Rimming, Shane Has a Fantasy, Sharick - Freeform, They Do Stuff and Thangs, sub!shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: Shane has a fantasy... one that Rick is eager to roleplay. After all, who can resist such a good boy?





	Who Let The Dogs Out?

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done? Alright, so here's a thing. MermaidSheenaz and I... we kinda love the idea of comparing Shane to dogs. I don't even know when it started or why it's still a thing, he's just such a good boy... ANYWAY... We thought he would look pretty damn good on his knees and wearing a tail plug. So yeah, here it is. Sheenaz betaed 75% of this, the rest is on me. Enjoy!

“Strip.”

The simple command made Shane’s blood boil. He was still wearing his uniform, much as Rick was - they had just finished their shift and crawled out of their cruiser. The short walk home, accentuated with kisses and grabby hands, had told him just what kind of mood Rick was currently in. Licking his lips, Shane started to unbutton his shirt, going slow enough to tease Rick, but not enough to warrant any impatient growls from him.

Once he had the buttons undone, Shane let the shirt fall from his shoulders, smiling when he heard a sharp inhale coming from Rick. He let his hands hover over his belt, before he started to unbuckle it, too. There was a rustling sound somewhere in the room, and Shane looked towards it, seeing Rick rooting around in the bottom drawer of their bedside table. Back in the day, it had held Lori’s gossip magazines and beauty catalogues. Now, though…

Shane swallowed heavily, pushing his pants down along with his boxers. He stepped out of them, bending down to take off his socks, too. Once he was done, he realized that he was still wearing his leather gloves. It must have looked ridiculous, him all naked with black leather wrapped around his palms. He started to take them off, but a sharp _tsk_ stopped him.   
“Leave the gloves on, pup,” Rick drawled, sitting on the bed.   
“Yessir!” Shane had to fight the urge to salute. _His dick was already standing at attention._

“Come here.” Rick crooked a finger at him, prompting Shane to step between his knees. Shane looked down, noticing a few objects placed behind Rick, blushing when he realized what they were.

“Okay?” Rick asked, gazing up at him, his eyes two dark-blue pools. Shane nodded, licking his lips. “Alright.” Rick leaned in, giving Shane a beautiful picture of his royal nose moving millimeters from his straining dick, before Rick pressed his lips to Shane’s hipbone. Then, Rick pulled away, both hands wrapping around Shane’s waist, tugging him down.   
“On the floor,” Rick commanded, watching as Shane’s knees hit the ground so fast they would probably bruise later.

Rick didn’t waste any time - he dove in for a brain-melting kiss, attacking Shane’s mouth like a man starving, his tongue darting between Shane’s lips to taste him. Shane groaned, closing his eyes, letting himself be ravished. They always ended up all hot like this - it didn’t really matter if they were having wild sex just after a boring shift, or a slow and gentle grinding session in the early hours of the morning… It was during those lazy-morning moments that Shane wondered how could Lori have left something so precious behind. Rick was always passionate and caring, always accommodating…

Just like now, when he indulged Shane’s fantasy and brought a collar to his neck. Shane moaned loudly, feeling it getting buckled, Rick’s finger slipping between the collar and his skin to check if it was loose enough.   
“Rick,” Shane mumbled against Rick’s mouth, his own breathing getting shallower. The collar wasn’t restricting his airflow in any way, but it was _there,_ the leather sitting heavy against his flesh, squeaking softly when Rick maneuvered it around. There was a rustle and a quiet clicking noise, and soon, Rick had a leash clipped to the little D-ring the collar had.

 _“God…”_ Shane breathed out, breaking the kiss and leaning forward, pressing his head to Rick’s shoulder. They had talked about it, they had bought the props and toys… Hell, Shane had picked the tail _himself._ It was now lying behind Rick’s back - a length of fur, curled up to look like a dog’s tail.

“Okay?” Rick asked. Shane nodded again, rubbing his head all over Rick’s uniform shirt.   
“Please…”   
“Please what?” Rick prompted, tugging on the leash.   
“Please… _sir,”_ Shane moaned out, and Rick smiled. He ran one hand through Shane’s hair - it was getting longer than what most of the police force considered a decent haircut - and stood up.

“On your hands and knees, pup,” Rick said, pushing the tailed plug to the side and patting the vacated space. Shane crawled on the bed and got into position, his leather gloves squeaking when he fisted his hands in the covers.

“Good boy.” Rick walked around the bed slowly, admiring Shane’s naked body, muscles cording when he flexed his arms and shifted his hips back. The black leather of the collar and the gloves Shane was still wearing was standing in stark contrast to his smooth skin, and Rick had to stomp down the urge to lick and bite all over Shane’s flesh.

“Legs apart.” Rick tapped at the backs of Shane’s thighs with the end of the leash, groaning when Shane complied and opened them a little wider, shuffling on the bed until he was settled comfortably. “Do you have any idea how hot you look right now, babe?” Rick asked, kneeling behind Shane, one hand holding the leash in a tight grip. Shane shook his head and gave a sigh when Rick stretched over his back and reached for the bottle of lube they kept on their bedside table. Rick’s uniform rubbed all the way over Shane’s back and ass, a scratchy sensation that had no right to feel as good as it did.

Too soon, Rick was pulling away, sitting on his heels between Shane’s legs and running one hand over his ass. Rick opened the bottle and poured some lube directly between Shane’s cheeks, smirking when the cool sensation made Shane’s hips shift and buck.   
“Sssssir,” Shane hissed, repositioning his hands on the bed, knees digging into the covers beneath him. Rick answered by dragging a single finger down Shane’s crack, smearing the lube around.

The sight of Shane’s firm ass was great in itself, and Rick bit his tongue to stop himself from leaning down and licking between those well-sculpted cheeks. He could do that, too, they had showered just before leaving the station earlier. But that was not what tonight was about.

Gripping the leash a bit tighter with his left hand, Rick slipped one finger of his right into Shane’s ass. The slide was slow but insistent, and he didn’t let up until the whole digit was buried inside. He pulled it out and pushed it in again, setting up an even rhythm, delighting in the way Shane started to rock his hips back after a few turns, seeking more.

“Rick… _ah!_ Sir!” Shane was getting restless after a minute or two, Rick’s single finger not enough anymore. Every point of contact between him and Rick was tingling, setting his nerves on fire. His opening was getting sensitive, each dragging motion shooting sparks up his spine, just to have them pool deep in his belly. And Shane wanted more... He wanted something more substantial, something he could squeeze around, something that would stretch him a lot wider than the thin digit inside him. He moaned softly.

“Quiet,” Rick muttered, adding a second finger and scissoring them as soon as he could. The added stretch made Shane’s body slow down for a moment, a small noise escaping him every time the very tips of Rick’s fingers got close to his sweet spot. It still wasn’t _enough,_ but it was _something,_ so Shane bit his lips and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations.

Too soon, he felt Rick’s hands withdrawing completely. He tried to mindlessly follow them, pushing his ass back and giving a tiny whine when he didn’t succeed. Rick slapped him playfully for his trouble, tugging on the leash and bringing him up short.   
“Stay.” Rick commanded, and Shane shivered hearing it - Rick’s voice was getting deep and raspy. It was something that never failed to make his cock twitch with excitement. He risked a glance over his shoulder and groaned when he saw Rick picking up the bottle again. Rick was holding the tailed plug in his other hand, and Shane had troubles obeying his order to stay motionless. He wanted to wriggle his ass until Rick either pushed the plug inside it, or fucked him raw.

_Both, preferably._

“Sir,” Shane started, biting his lip and facing forward again. Rick shushed him, letting go of the leash for a moment, placing his hand on the small of Shane’s back. He rubbed it up and down a few times, a soothing caress that had Shane trembling, before he pushed, bending Shane’s back towards the bed. The position hitched Shane’s butt even higher up, his cheeks pulled apart and his hole displayed to Rick’s hungry gaze.

“Don’t move.” Rick commanded, bringing the plug to Shane’s ass. The blunt tip resting against his opening had Shane licking his lips in anticipation. It wasn’t only the tail attached - the plug itself was big enough to make his head spin. But if the plug was going _inside,_ then did it mean…?

Shane perked up a bit, raising his head and straining his neck to look behind.   
“Rick?”   
“Down boy,” Rick slapped his ass again, pressing the very tip of the plug against Shane’s opening.   
_“Yessir,”_ Shane grated out, bracing himself with both hands on the pillows in front of him. He closed his eyes and worked on relaxing his muscles, trying to breathe in and out slowly. The silicone inched in, stretching him more than Rick’s fingers could. It burned when it got to the widest part, and Shane gave a small whimper.

“Shhh…” Rick shushed him, the hand that had been keeping Shane’s spine arched moving to his side, before it dipped down between his legs. Rick’s palm wrapped around his leaking cock and gave him a few strokes, melting his brain in the process. Rick used the distraction to push the plug all the way in and it settled inside, heavy against Shane’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Shane groaned, shifting his weight, moaning when the toy moved inside him. “Fuck, Rick…”  
“Language!” Rick grabbed the leash and tugged on it, causing Shane to throw his head back.   
“Sorry, Sir,” he muttered, licking his lips. Rick tugged on the leash again.   
“Come on, up.”

Shane did as he was told, straightening and sitting back on his heels. Rick was still behind him, his chest against Shane’s back, one of his hands sneaking around to fist Shane’s dick.   
“Here’s what’s gonna happen, pup,” Rick murmured right into his ear. “You’re gonna lick me open, and then, you’re gonna fuck me.” He accentuated the word ‘fuck’ with a bite to Shane’s earlobe. He sucked on it to ease the sting, before he spoke again.

“Can you do that? Or do you need help?” Rick asked, squeezing his cock for emphasis. Shane shook his head, hips bucking into the tight fist wrapped around his length.   
“I can do it,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. He knew exactly what Rick was talking about - there was a cock ring that had arrived in the same package as the tail. He knew they could use it, but for some reason, trying to hold himself in check while he was eating Rick out had a much greater appeal.   
“Good boy,” Rick whispered, placing a small kiss on the nape of his neck, right above the collar. Shane smiled.

And then, Rick was pulling away from him, and the sudden absence of Rick’s warmth against his back made him groan in displeasure.   
“Stay.” The command froze him in place, his hands twitching where they rested on his thighs.

Shane heard rustling behind him, so he was surprised to see Rick walking around the bed and still having his uniform shirt on. He had lost everything else, though, and Shane dug his nails into his legs to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing Rick’s hard length.

Rick noticed the hungry look Shane sent his way. He smiled, kneeling in front of him, reaching for the leash. Once he had it securely within his grasp, he tugged Shane forward a bit.   
“Come on, I know how much you want to,” Rick prompted, his gaze shifting between Shane’s mouth and his own cock. Shane shuffled closer, knee-walking on the bed until he was inches away from Rick. He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the bed, while he opened his mouth and took just the tip of Rick’s dick inside. He ran his tongue around the head, sucking softly, until Rick threw his head back with a quiet hiss.

“Deeper,” Rick commanded, his hips starting up a small rocking motion that drove his length further inside Shane’s mouth. The feeling was exquisite, and Rick was halfway undone by this only. Bringing his free hand to Shane’s head, he fisted it in the overgrown hair, pulling at it until Shane looked up. And, _oh,_ what a sight he made - big, puppy eyes staring at Rick, lips stretched around his cock, the wide expanse of Shane’s back all naked and begging to be touched, his waist tapering off into narrow hips… and the tail, furry and curled up, wiggling in the air a bit every time Shane shifted on the bed.

Rick groaned, running one thumb over Shane’s cheekbone, before he fisted his hair again.   
“Can you take me all the way in, pup?” He asked, twisting his hand, wrapping the leash around it, until it was stretched taut between them. Shane nodded as best as he could with Rick’s hard length still filling his mouth. “Alright. Deep breath,” Rick said, giving Shane a few seconds, before he pushed forward. He didn’t stop until he felt the muscles of Shane’s throat working around the head, squeezing convulsively. The pressure almost made Rick dizzy.

He held the position for a longer moment, withdrawing only when Shane’s hands came up to his thighs in warning. He pulled out, waiting for Shane to gulp in some much needed air, before he went in again, watching in fascination as his whole length disappeared between Shane’s reddened lips.   
“Christ… _Shane,”_ Rick breathed out with a sigh. When Shane dug his gloved fingers into his thighs, Rick withdrew completely. He let go of Shane’s hair - the hand went to cradle his face gently instead, a low, soothing murmur following as Shane coughed and sputtered.   
“Shh… breathe, okay? Good boy, just breathe, yeah?” Rick rubbed his hand - the one with the leash - all over Shane’s shoulder and neck, waiting until he collected himself.

After a moment, Shane nodded at him, wiping his mouth and backing up a bit. Rick turned around and knelt on the bed. He positioned himself in front of Shane, untwisted the leash a bit and propped his hands on the headboard. He pushed his hips back a little and licked his lips.   
“Okay, come on, then,” Rick tugged at the leash, smirking when he felt Shane stumble behind him. “Lick me open, pup, and you’ll get a reward,” he commanded.

Soon, the smirk was being wiped from his lips and his mouth was falling open. Shane started out slowly, spreading Rick’s cheeks apart with his leather-covered hands, running his nose along the crack, before he licked a wide stripe from Rick’s balls to his tailbone. Rick made a noise at the back of his throat, too small to be called anything specific, but Shane knew better. He knew just what kind of noises he could wrench out of Rick if he set his mind to it.   
“Sir…” He whispered against Rick’s skin, practically feeling the full-bodied shiver that rushed through Rick’s frame. It echoed with an almost painful throb in Shane’s own dick. With a smile, he dove in.

He alternated his licks, starting with short, quick strokes, before he began to drag them out, pausing at Rick’s opening and pushing his tongue against it. He groaned at the taste, Rick’s musky scent mixing with the lingering smell of his soap still present after their shower earlier. It was intoxicating, much like all the little gruffy moans were, escaping Rick in tiny, choked-off sobs. Feeling bold, Shane finally paused at Rick’s entrance, pressing his lips to it in a filthy little kiss that had Rick’s back arching, before he slipped his tongue inside.

“Yesss…” Rick hissed, one hand traveling to his cock, giving it a few tugs to take the edge off. He was so hard it was starting to be uncomfortable, and Shane’s tongue in him didn’t really help with this. The wet muscle wriggled inside him, pushing past the little ring, stretching him and tickling in just the right way. And Shane was _enthusiastic._ Dear god, if he continued to eat him out like this, with those little _obscene_ noises, Rick would come quicker than he should.

Groaning in mild disappointment, he tugged at the leash, making Shane pause.   
“Lube.” Rick commanded, shivering when Shane pulled away leaving a trail of saliva cooling at his entrance. He was already loosened up enough to take in two of Shane’s fingers without much trouble, and he let himself cant his hips back a bit, impaling himself on the questing digits.

It didn’t take long after that. Two fingers turned into three, more lube was added, and soon, Shane was moving away, sitting down on his heels obediently, waiting for Rick’s order. Glancing back, Rick had to smile with approval, appreciating just how well-behaved Shane was - sitting there, waiting for Rick to tell him what to do, even if it was clear from his hungry gaze and straining cock that he was dying to get inside Rick.

“Now, be a good boy and _fuck me,”_ Rick rasped out, one hand gripping the headboard, the other fisted around the leash.

Shane was on him before he even managed to turn his head back to face forward. Climbing over Rick’s back, Shane’s hands slipped on his shirt and he had to push it up to grab Rick’s hips properly. A few huffed out breaths, a mindless moment of humping Rick’s ass to line up, and Shane’s cock was sliding inside, stretching Rick relentlessly until he was buried to the hilt. The move was easy, but it still burned a bit, and Rick was glad for the distraction. He was well aware that there was no way he would last, not with Shane huffing and groaning above him. Every noise that escaped Shane was fuel stoking up the arousal coursing through Rick’s veins, and he braced himself when Shane started to rock into him.

At first it was slow, as slow as Shane could go under the circumstances, before he placed his hands on the bed on either side of Rick and kicked up the pace. The languid thrusting quickly turned into almost-brutal shoves, Shane’s length pulling nearly all the way out, before it plunged back in, pressing against Rick’s sweet spot. Rick could feel heat coiling deep in his stomach, pooling down and tightening, growing bigger with every thrust. Shane’s hips sped up, his rhythm getting erratic, and Rick could tell that he was getting close. How couldn’t he? With startling clarity, Rick realized that Shane still had the plug inside him, filling him in all the right places, probably driving him mad by now.

“Not yet,” Rick rasped out, licking his lips and tugging at the leash, until Shane jerked forward. He could feel how Shane’s head fell on his shoulder, rapid breaths hot even through the material of his shirt.   
“Rick… _Sir…_ I’m gonna…” Shane choked out desperately, a helpless little whine escaping him at the end. _“Sir!”_   
“Not… _God,_ not yet!” Rick barked back, but there was no use. Two more frantic strokes and he was coming, shoving his cock as deep as he could inside Rick. He bit into Rick’s shirt, growling when he did, a sound so animalistic Rick’s blood boiled.

He was so close… he just needed a little push, _something…_   
“Move!” Rick tugged on the leash again, before he let it go slack. Shane groaned, but moved off of his back obediently, staring at Rick with wild eyes, his breathing a series of shallow pants. Rick looked at him sharply, before he shifted his knees a bit, drawing Shane’s attention to his ass again.

“Clean up the mess you’ve made, pup!” He ordered, hissing when Shane got to the task immediately, attacking his ass with hungry lips and a searching tongue. It slipped right inside him, deep and hard, darting in and licking Shane’s come right out of him. The sensation made Rick’s whole body tingle and he moaned in approval, one hand sneaking down to fist around his leaking cock. A few practiced squeezes and he was coming, all muscles seizing up, clenching around Shane’s tongue and drawing a growl out of him. The sound vibrated right through Rick, shaking him apart, until he could feel it in his goddamn _bones._ “Fuck!”

And Shane just kept going, licking him clean until Rick stopped shivering and his knees gave out. He rolled to the side, looking at Shane, taking in how he just sat back on his hunches again.   
“Good boy… come here,” Rick smiled, pulling the leash one more time. It made Shane stumble forward, but Rick kept on tugging, until they were lying face to face. Reaching out carefully, Rick unbuckled the collar and took it off, placing it on the nightstand. He did the same with the gloves, before he tugged Shane closer, noticing the slight shiver that started to shake his whole body.

“Shh… come here,” he murmured, pressing their bodies together. Shane just tucked himself against Rick’s chest, rubbing his head against his shirt again. Rick pulled away after a moment, when he noticed that Shane’s shivering wasn’t easing up. Rick reached behind the bed with one hand, blindly looking for a blanket he knew had been residing there. He pulled it out finally and shook it out, laying it over the both of them. “Better?” He asked quietly, and smiled when he felt Shane nod.

With one arm wrapped around Shane’s back, Rick let the other travel down, until it reached his ass. He grabbed the plug and slowly, carefully, pulled it out. He felt more than heard the quiet groan Shane let out when it was tugged free, both hands wrapping around Rick’s chest and holding him close.   
“You okay?” Rick asked, throwing the tailed plug to the floor, making a mental note to clean it up later.   
“Mhm,” Shane hummed in affirmation, then sighed. “Thanks,” he murmured quietly.

The low word was such an unexpected thing that Rick actually chuckled hearing it. Shane said _thanks_ so rarely it was a red-letter day.   
“It was your idea,” Rick reminded him.   
“Didn’t think you’d go through with it…”   
“Did you like it?” Rick asked, biting his lip. Shane pulled away to look at him, eyes already half-closed.   
“How do you think?” He reiterated, wriggling his eyebrows. Rick grinned.   
“That’s good,” he stated, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to Shane’s lips, before settling down comfortably, close enough to nuzzle against Shane’s hair if he wanted to. “Because I plan on doing it again… if you want, of course.”

“Gimme an hour,” Shane mumbled, yawning. “Alright, _two hours.”_

In the end, they slept through the night, and the repeat performance had to wait till the next morning. Which was as well, Shane got to crawl all the way to the kitchen to get his breakfast. Which only left him even hungrier... not that he complained.


End file.
